A digital television (DTV) is now presented to offer various services in addition to a television (TV)'s original function such as playing video and audio. For example, broadcasting information such as Electronic Program Guide (EPG) may be provided to a user, and also, broadcasting services from at least two channels may be simultaneously provided to a user. Especially, since a receiving system of the DTV includes a large capacity of a storage device, and is connected to a data communication channel and the internet (through which two-way communication is available), more services become accessible through broadcast signals. Additionally, since services offered through broadcast signals become more diversified, needs for utilizing the diversified services accurately is increased.
Rather, since an image display device in each home is connected to a broadcast receiving device such as a settop box, it may play an uncompressed AV content that the broadcast receiving device provides. A broadcast receiving device receives content from a server called a multichannel video programming distributor (MVPD), and after extracting content from a broadcast signal received from the broadcast receiving device, the MVPD converts the extracted content into a signal of a format fit for transmission and provides the converted signal to the broadcast receiving device. In such a way, since an image display device less likely receives a broadcast signal directly through airwaves, a broadcasting station transmitting a broadcast signal requires a method of providing self-led enhanced service to the image display device.